The Bizarre Event Last September 2oth
by Kitty Cavallone
Summary: The guests were taken by surprise, the parents were thrilled, and the bride herself didn't know...? Huh.


***Edited.****_

* * *

_**

**_Alice Monthly Celeb Corner: (Alice Mag August issue)_**

**_Just recently, two opposites surprised us of the romantic relationship going on in between them. Ring a bell? Yes, dear readers, for this month's topic of gossip will center on the notorious model-turned-wedding planner, Natsume Hyuuga and movie sweetheart, Mikan Sakura._**

**_As we all know, these two people had been each other's nemesis for who-knows-how-long. Who would've thought that opposites _do_ attract? Well, for sure I hadn't. I'm just as shocked as you are._**

**_So, I'd been very lucky to have been given a chance to chat with the couple personally a few weeks ago. And we talked about how their relationship came to be. I have to admit, NatsuMikan's love story is the best I've covered yet since RukaRu's which was four years ago._**

**_I talked to the fortune teller, Yura-Yura, again and asked about Natsume and Mikan's future. All she said was "nothing." At first, I was like, _a "nothing" from the Yura-Yura? Whoa. _I guess we're up for more surprises from them. Man, those two are pretty special._**

…

**_~`Eira  
_**

* * *

At 6:30am, so early in the morning, the doorbell rang. Groaning, Sumire lazily rolled out of her bed then went to get the door. There was nobody there. But somebody had left a letter. She picked it up from the floor.

"What, another prank letter?" She mumbled as she examined it.

The envelope had nothing written on it. She ripped it on the side carefully, and then a small card fell out. She picked it up and read it.

_Come now and we're complete_

_'X' marks the spot_

_Wear white, too, please_

A crease began to form on her smooth forehead as she reread the strange note. Invitation, rather. She checked the envelope again and found another piece of paper –a detailed sketch of the map of Alice. There were red marks that lead to the 'X'.

She was going to ignore the peculiar note, but then, it seemed like it wasn't just some prank letter. Just intriguing. The thought of it being a treasure hunt flashed across her head. So she did as it said and wore a white dress and three-inch stilettos. Might it be any event or occasion, model Sumire Shouda must always be glamorous.

She strode out of her pad, purse and map in hand.

* * *

_Zzzz…_

Natsume watched Mikan as she slept peacefully. He couldn't help but smile as he knew once she woke up, things would change for the better. With a swift glance at his watch, he woke the sleeping brunette. He shook her shoulders lightly.

"Mikan," he whispered against her ears. "Wake up."

She turned away from Natsume and buried her face in the pillow. "Go away. I'm sleeping."

Natsume smirked. "Not for long."

He spun Mikan on her back and hovered over her. He closed their little distance as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Very soon enough, they were having a hot make out session on the bed.

Natsume pulled away from her, much to Mikan's dismay. "You think you could go back to sleep now?"

Mikan glared at him playfully. "I hate you."

He shrugged. "You don't. Now, go to the bathroom and fix yourself."

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

In there was a mannequin in a simple white, strapless ruffle dress. A pair of white lace stilettos was neatly placed beside its feet. Mikan couldn't help but stare at the dress in wonder.

"Natsume," she beamed. "It's so pretty!"

Natsume chuckled as he hugged her from behind. "Go on, shower then try it on."

"But–"

And then the door shut behind her.

* * *

Mikan was practically unconscious as she took a bath, dried herself, and wore her bathrobe. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Natsume was no longer in sight.

"Natsume?" she called.

"He left already." Mikan spun around and found Hotaru sitting on the bed.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here? Where's Natsume? What's this dress for? And why so early in the morning?"

"Hold it, tiger." Hotaru smiled. "I'm here to fix you since you're not so good at it. Your hubby is out with Ruka. And for the last two questions, this is for a wedding."

Mikan walked to her dresser with Hotaru tailing behind her. "Huh? Whose wedding? Why didn't I know that? Why didn't Nats –"

"Shh." Hotaru cut her as she forcibly pushed Mikan down on the chair. "Save your noises for later, woman."

"Hmph. Meanie." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Don't move so much." Hotaru commanded. "I'm doing your hair."

"So whose is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's a surprise, according to the invitation."

"I didn't receive any."

"Your hubby was the planner, duh."

"Reall–He's not my husband!"

"Yet."

"Yeah–hey! Stop that!"

"Done with your hair. Take a look."

Mikan looked at her hair through the large mirror. Her bangs were pulled back at the top very loose. The hair on the sides was also pulled back, but tighter. Some curls were left on the side of her face, giving her a softer look.

Hotaru held a hand mirror at the back of Mikan's head. Mikan looked at the back view of her head. The hair was in a pile of small curls.

"Oh, I love it!" Mikan squealed.

"I know." Hotaru smirked. "Now, put the dress on then we'll proceed to your make up."

Mikan ran back to the bathroom and slipped onto the dress. She had trouble with the shoes, though. She worried that the lace would rip off if she slipped her feet in them. "Hotaru! I need you in here!"

"What?" Hotaru's head peeped inside through the door.

"How do I put these on?" Mikan asked, pointing to the pair of shoes.

"It's very simple." Hotaru sighed and came in and proceeded to Mikan's feet. She stretched the lace as if to tear it apart. "It's garter."

"Oh." Mikan blushed. "Right. Sorry."

"Give me your foot." She commanded and held a hand out.

Mikan obliged and placed her foot gently on Hotaru's waiting hands. Hotaru easily slipped the shoes on.

"Perfect fit." Hotaru said in a low voice Mikan couldn't hear.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Mikan mused.

"Space out later." Hotaru slapped Mikan softly on Mikan's cheek. "We still have your make up to do."

"Oh, that's right."

The two went back to the bedroom. After a few minutes of brushing, wiping, and smudging, Hotaru was finally done. She made Mikan look into the mirror again.

"There." She said. "Like it?"

"Love it!" Mikan exclaimed. "I look like a fairy!"

"Are you really 22 years old?"

* * *

"Guys, do you any of you have an idea what's going on right now?"

"Not a single clue, Misaki."

She slapped the back of Tsubasa's head. "You're not helping, Tsubasa."

"What did I do now? I only answered your question…"

Misaki rolled her eyes.

The Andou couple also received an invitation, and it led them to the ruins of the old Alice Cathedral somewhere in the middle of Northern Forest. They entered the building only to find their other friends with the same curious expressions as theirs—also in white clothes. There were tables and chairs inside in white and light yellow cloths that contrasted the green, mossy walls and ceiling and antique color of the church. The sun's rays lit the place perfectly through the broken ornate windows.

"I love this place and all, but why we're all here is kind of confusing." Anna sat frustratingly on one of the chairs.

"I know." Nonoko agreed.

After another few minutes of waiting, Ruka suddenly appeared out of nowhere, bringing something that looked like a podium in the front. The others greeted him, some asked him if he knew something, but he remained unmoved, as if he hadn't heard anything at all. Sumire gasped.

"Oh, for the love of Natsume's abs…" she said almost inaudibly, but didn't escape everyone's ears. They looked at her, even Ruka. She gaped at him. "Are they… is this their…?"

Ruka easily caught up to what Sumire was trying to say. He chuckled. "Yes. Today's their big day. I'm glad all of you came and didn't ignore the weird invitation."

"Wait," Misaki said. "Whose big day?"

"Well, look around you."

She didn't quite understand why, but she did it anyway. Her eyes slowly widened as she came to realize what Ruka and Sumire meant. "Natsume and Mikan? About time they got this done!"

Echoes of what's filled the room. But before they got to ask and confirm anything to Ruka, he walked to the front where the podium was.

"Please take your seats." He announced through the microphone. "We're about to start."

They obeyed and took their seats. Moments later, Natsume's parents came. Ruka greeted them then led them to their seats.

Ikuto was also invited. Everyone stared at him in astonishment as he came into view. Not because of his presence, but because he was wearing all white. The music icon was never seen wearing light colors. But for Natsume, his closest cousin, he did. See how even the _jerkiest_ of all people be so spontaneously nice?

Well, that aside, instead of finding himself a seat, he stood beside the podium and played a song with his violin. As he was playing, Natsume walked inside in a full white suit which contrasted his dark hair and bright eyes. Ah. Glorious, as always. Even though the guests, his childhood friends, actually, had known him since they were snotty kids, his _perfection _never failed to have them agape.

The guests had smiles on their faces as the groom made his way across the aisle. Smiles of contentment. The man who never cared for anyone else besides his family and himself, the man who could never be pleased by any girl, heck, the man who was speculated gay(!), had finally found his _right one_ who would share his whole life with.

Mikan was exactly what he was waiting for his whole life. It was like, if she didn't exist at all, he still would've waited, even in his next life, until he'd found her.

And now, here she comes. Only minutes away, and she was officially his.

* * *

"Hotaru, why are we in the middle of the woods? And why am I the only one in a pretty dress? Yours is so simple. I want–"

"Mikan," Hotaru sighed exasperatedly. "Now's not later yet. Shut up."

"Oh, fine."

After the slightly long walk, they'd finally reached the cathedral. Mikan's face lit up as she was excited to find out who was getting married. _Oh Mikan…_

Yuka and Izumi, Mikan's parents, were outside by the huge double doors.

"Mom! Dad! Hi!" She ran to them.

"Oh, my baby is now a woman!" Yuka hugged her tightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning.

Her parents just smiled. Then Hotaru took the basket of flowers Yuka was holding and walked to Nagisa, her daughter, at the entrance. Mikan pulled from the hug and looked inside the building. She saw Youichi walking down the aisle, a little white pillow in his tiny hands. His body rocked as he walked, which was very cute to see from a small three-year-old.

"What is he?" Mikan asked.

"The ring bearer." Izumi answered.

Hotaru guided her little flower girl walk the aisle after Youichi.

"The bride's next to them, right? Where is–" She paused, seeing Natsume on the spot of the groom beside Ruka, who was probably the best man. Mikan was now confused.

"Let's go." Izumi said. Then he and Yuka took each of Mikan's hands to theirs.

The two practically dragged Mikan inside, since her feet wouldn't move. She couldn't move because of the sudden hit of realization. As they were almost in the middle, she looked up at Natsume, who was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. His eyes blazed with passion as he watched her inch closer to the future that was meant for them.

The tears that were begging to come out finally found their way down to Mikan's cheeks. They finally reached the end of the aisle.

"We give you our daughter's hands entirely." Izumi patted Natsume on the shoulders. "It's your turn to take care of her."

Natsume smiled. Those words sounded a lot better than he'd imagined.

Mikan, still in the verge of tears, found her way into Natsume's arms. Afraid that she might smudge the tears, she glanced at Hotaru.

"Waterproof." Hotaru mouthed.

Mikan laughed. Hotaru just knew her too well.

"I can't believe this." She cried more as she turned to Natsume.

"Hey, hey." Natsume hushed, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Are–are you happy? Mad? What? Please, just say something. Anything."

"I'm both." She finally stopped with the water jobs. "I'm happy because this is a dream come true! Natsume, you have no idea how badly I wanted this."

"And you're mad because?"

She grinned. "I wanted to plan my wedding. And because I didn't know I was going to get married. Speaking of, why did you keep it from me?"

"Umm," Ruka said through the mic again. "The guests didn't know too, Mikan. You're not alone."

Mikan looked at Natsume incredulous. "I know you planned all this… what's with the surprises?"

Natsume shrugged. "One of a kind, don't you think?"

"Uh guys, we have a ceremony to start." Ruka said again. "So let's call Jinno to lead it."

Jinno came out of a door from behind. He was wearing a white robe. You know, that of a priest's. Oh, how he had changed since the Alice Academy days. He grew lots of gray hair and his tummy was enormous. Okay, awkward.

Natsume and Mikan went to sit down to their respective seats.

So I don't know how weddings go. Jinno blabbered about lots of stuff heard at weddings. Then, finally, the ring part came.

Youichi walked up to them, bringing his pillow with him. Natsume opened the box residing on top of it. Mikan frowned.

"Papers, Natsume?"

The rings were made out of papers. Natsume smirked and took out one paper ring. He recited his vow.

Absolutely having no idea, Mikan just took the other paper, and recited her own vow.

Natsume stripped a piece of plastic from the paper. He took Mikan's left hand and wrapped the paper around her ring finger. When he removed it, a black Celtic-patterned mark stuck onto her skin. "Before our honeymoon, we'll drop by Mochu's to permanently imprint this on our fingers."

Mikan gaped. "Tattoos as rings?"

"I'm waiting." He smirked.

Mikan fumbled with the paper. She picked up his hand and stuck the paper around his ring finger. And then she looked up at him.

Each was lost in each other's eyes as Jinno asked the most awaited question.

"I do." Natsume said, still looking Mikan in the eyes.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Natsume's lips gently found hers. Although they'd kissed thousands of times, this one felt like it was the first time he'd won victory over her lips.

All the feelings she felt because of the earlier surprises was poured out into the kiss. He thanked Natsume, scolded him because of this big secret–every feeling she felt was poured out into the kiss. Every single thing.

They pulled away. Mikan went into an outburst again. "I love you."

"As I love you."

* * *

_**Alice Monthly Celeb Corner: (Alice Mag September issue)**_

_**Just nothing.**_

**_~`Eira_**

_

* * *

_**I plan on writing a story that happened before this. What do you think?**


End file.
